Encogiendo el Orgullo
by Blaisse
Summary: Ni siquiera pudo moverse, tampoco pensaba darle el gusto a la peliverde en exponer su cuerpo en totalidad pues el traje de baño se le había encogido. Hundió la cabeza bajo el agua, por lo menos así dejaría de oír y ver a sus compañeros, a la vez que un plan de venganza se formulaba en su mente encontrar de la Demoledora de Naciones. [DimariaxLarcade]


**Disclaimer** **:** **Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.** **Este Oneshot participa en el Reto:** **"Accidentes incómodos"** **del Foro** **Grandes Juegos Mágicos**

 **Aclaraciones** **:** **Personaje principal es Dimaria Yesta.**

* * *

 **Encogiendo el Orgullo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hizo el intento de no sudar frio –pese al intenso calor del verano que azotó el país– como si los fantasmas de su pasado volvieran a ella por simple capricho de recordarle su mala fortuna a la hora de entablar un combate.

Específicamente en uno al que, ni con enseñanzas de August o Irene, aprendió superar en su totalidad.

Sus manos le temblaron copiosamente y eso, en cierta manera, le hirió el orgullo. Porque Dimaria no solía inmutarse ante nada, su personalidad frívola y vanidosa le impedía emitir algún indicio de miedo o alegría; sus ojos marrones se mantuvieron fijo en el plan mental que trazó para vencer a su contrincante quien verdaderamente le causaba gran lástima.

Y por primera vez le dio la razón a Brandish cuando le prometió bajar al patio del castillo para disfrutar un fin de semana con todos los miembros de Spriggan. Pese a su mala fortuna contra otros del grupo, había uno que era mucho peor que ella y eso le relajaba los músculos tensos y, graciosamente, enaltecía su orgullo como la doncella guerrera.

— ¿Listo para conseguir un set nuevo de espadas?

Con la altivez de su espíritu y la confianza que sobresalía hasta por sus poros eran la certeza de que Yesta estaba lista para ganar la partida y, penosamente, Larcade tendría que cumplir su palabra. Tal vez su serenidad y poco contacto con los demás lo llevó a convertirse en un ermitaño ignorante a los simples juegos como las cartas.

—Dragneel tienes que tomar enserio este duelo o provocarás el berrinche a Mari. —musitó Brandish tras quitarse la tela que cubría su cuerpo y las prendas íntimas. El traje de baño color amarillo oscuro dejó a la vista el esbelto cuidado que ella le proporcionaba a su físico.

La rubia frunció el ceño, a veces detestaba que su amiga/rival se inmiscuyera en asuntos que no le competían, y a su vez provocarle problemas en momentos más pasibles.

—No te metas, deja que él saboreé la derrota—Dimaria sonrió maliciosamente, se desprendió del abrigo que rodeaba su cintura para acomodarse mejor en la silla—; esta es la última partida por lo que generosamente haré el honor de realizar un cambio.

— ¿Cambiar las reglas? —Preguntó Larcade amablemente, curioso y presto a atender lo que su joven compañera de equipo quería decir—; ¿lo crees justo para mí?

Los ojos oscuros del hombre intimidaron de cierta manera a Dimaria. Poco se sabía de sus habilidades o su forma de actuar ante cualquier situación, aunque todos los miembros tenían en cuenta que era un tipo bastante tranquilo.

Por otra parte, a Yesta le resultó irritante tener que aguantar el comportamiento pacífico de Larcade más aún en saber el estilo de vida que le gustaba llevar. Ese mundo que, para ella, resultaba ser una guarida de perdedores. Tampoco comprendía porque el emperador lo mantenía como uno de los mejores guerreros de Spriggan a lado del abuelo August e Irene.

Verdaderamente ni entendía porque estaba sentada frente a Larcade, apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa y jugando a las cartas, peor aún en apostar cualquier cosa que se les antojara. A veces se preguntaba la razón del porque aguantaba los disparates de algunos de sus compañeros pero no podía negar que era divertido ver a sus camaradas haciendo cualquier estúpidas que entretuvieran sus ojos.

—Si sacas, por lo menos, tres cartas de Zeref ganarás este encuentro.

— ¿Y si obtengo más?

—No subestimes a la suerte, Larcade.

La rubia sonrió tras coger sus cartas después de que Irene los repartiera tras barajearlas, tampoco le importaba quien ganaría pues su único placer era el ver perder a uno de los dos. Sin embargo, intuyó desde un inicio al ganador de esa partida.

Oh sí, Irene Belserion poseía un gusto por el juego de cartas y jamás se equivocaba en sus conclusiones.

.

.

.

Cuando quieres diversión sabes bien cómo complacerte aunque no muchas veces sea lo que en realidad quieres ver. Porque fuiste concebida para librar batallas, emanar tu magia y anteponerte ante los débiles con la espada en alto.

Sin embargo, si la oportunidad de divertirte te da un plácido juego de cartas con un novato ermitaño ante tus ojos resulta muy seguro que el placer invadiría el ego mortal de Dimaria, porque no había nada esplendido que recalcar el hecho de ser mejor ante Larcade.

Empero, la confianza abismal no siempre es un buen antídoto para ganar un simple juego de cartas. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Dragneel correría con una endemoniada suerte?

¡Obtener cinco cartas con la imagen del emperador!

Yesta tuvo que contener el grito de ira y calmar sus quejas pues creía que todo fue trampa más a estar Irene como supervisara no podía expresarse de tal manera; crispó los puños, maldijo por lo bajo ante su derrota y aguantó las burlas de Brandish.

—Eso no es parte del reto que demandó Larcade—se mofó la peliverde tras echar la cabeza hacia atrás y dejar que el agua de la piscina relajara sus músculos—. Lo cumples sin renegar o simplemente tomará su segunda opción.

—Tú le has dado las ideas—refunfuñó sin la mínima intención de quitarse la tela de seda que cubría completamente su cuerpo—, juró que pagarás por esto.

Brandish ignoró completamente la amenaza, no existía mayor placer que ver a la rubia en aprietos ante la persona que –a simple vista y en notoria presencia- provocaba un cierto cambio en su vieja amiga/rival a tal punto que dudaba mucho de su personalidad relajada y dominante.

Por otra parte, Dimaria no deseaba pasar por el bochornoso reto que dispuso su rival de juegos. ¡Es que su orgullo estaba siendo pisoteado!, lo peor de todo es que August no quiso intervenir para poner en orden el ambiente ya que era lo bastante claro que las cosas se iban a descontrolar a tal punto que medio país sería destruido.

—Ah, sigues aquí —Larcade comentó con un sonrisa tranquila sobre su claro rostro, hecho que sonrojó a la rubia—; no seas tan tímida, debes tener la suficiente confianza y seguridad en tu propio castillo—alzó las manos para señalar el amplio espacio que se creó para la diversión de los miembros de Spriggan. Casi parecía un parque de diversiones con una piscina incluida—. Brandish dijo que también podía interesarte usar las orejas de gato ¿quieres que lo probemos?

Yesta soltó un gruñido por la ridícula manera de hablar de Dragneel o más bien su calidez ingenua como la de un niño. Más sus ojos echaron chispa de la ira sobre la peliverde que, con una pelota de playa, jugaba felizmente a lado de la pelirroja Belserion. ¡Esas dos se habían unido para conspirar contra ella!

—Basta de estupideces. Solo será una vez.

—Definitivamente, al menos que desees volver a jugar a las cartas conmigo.

Dimaria no podía continuar con esa humillación, sabía que en cualquier momento Ajeel, Neinhart y Serena soltarían las carcajadas que llegarían seguramente a la alcoba del emperador. ¡Los odiaba a todos incluyendo al abuelo August!

—No es tan complicado, solo quítate toda esa ropa que traes encima—animó Larcade un poco impaciente por la temperatura al estar expuesto bajo los rayoso del sol—; de saber que esto conllevaría a algo tan impropio nunca hubiese aceptado tu desafío.

—Si dejaras de ser tan ingenuo no me fijaría en ti como un rival.

Larcade suspiró derrotado, estaba cansado de igual forma por el viaje que tuvo que realizar desde hace unos días atrás; más la terquedad y orgullo de Yesta le llenó de curiosidad aunque pocas veces la vio de niña y sabía que el espíritu guerrero descansaba dentro de la ella.

Empero, el tope de su paciencia y el cansancio pudo más llevando a Dragneel a resolver la inseguridad de su compañera. Sin inmutarse a nada, sin importarle las miradas inquietas de los presentes e ignorando que su acción de buena fe resultó ser el punto profundo para ganarse un buen golpe en la cara: Porque Larcade actuó por apuro arrebatándole el pareo bufanda.

Los varones abrieron los ojos involuntariamente, hasta August se sorprendió al ver a Dimaria en un traje de baño lo bastante sugerente, oh sí, el pobre anciano no sabía si era correcto marcharse de allí por vergüenza o llamarle la atención a Larcade. Él, sin inmutarle ver el cuerpo hermoso y delicado de su compañera cubierto por dos piezas de tela color negro, le otorgo dos palmaditas en la espalda para lanzarla a la piscina.

Un tremendo error humillante para Dimaria.

—Ponle las orejas de gatito. —se burló Brandish colocándose detrás de Irene por propia seguridad, sabía que la rubia era de temer cuando se enojaba.

La rubia trató de contener el grito, el sonrojo cubrió sus pálidas mejillas bajo las risas de sus camaradas por causa de la maligna broma. Porque estaba completamente segura que Larcade no compró ese traje de baño mucho menos en escoger el color preferido. Por instinto llevó sus manos hacia sus pechos y se sumergió en el agua, tampoco les iba a dar una vista espectacular de su cuerpo a los varones presentes aún si Larcade era el único que no parecía captar la manera sugerente en que ella se encontraba.

— ¿Dónde fue que conseguiste ese traje? —preguntó Belserion curiosa al ver que la parte superior del bikini apretaba los senos grandes de la rubia.

—Brandish me lo dio—con ingenuidad en su voz habló Larcade sin entender porque todos contenían las ganas de seguir burlándose— ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

Los presentes y testigos ni sabían si él era ingenuo o un completo idiota.

—Maldita seas, Randi.

Ni siquiera pudo moverse, tampoco pensaba darle el gusto a la peliverde en exponer su cuerpo en totalidad pues el traje de baño se le había encogido. Hundió la cabeza bajo el agua, por lo menos así dejaría de oír y ver a sus compañeros, a la vez que un plan de venganza se formulaba en su mente encontrar de la Demoledora de Naciones.


End file.
